Jungle (Jungle Book)
The Jungle of India is the main setting from Disney's 1967 movie The Jungle Book, its sequel, 2016 live-action remake, and television series. History In The Jungle Book, the jungle is located somewhere in India . It appears to be very vast, and is home to a wide variety of wildlife. At times, references are made to various parts of the jungle, mostly in relation to Shere Khan's location. When Mowgli is approximately 10 years old, Shere Khan returns to the part of the jungle where the wolves and Mowgli make their home. This forces the pack to send Mowgli away for their safety, as Shere Khan would kill them otherwise. This area of the jungle is said to be near a man-village, where Mowgli later lives. Also present are ancient ruins where King Louie and his monkeys make their home. In the 2016 film, the watering hole known as the Water Truce is also shown, in addition to the landmarks described above. It is also stated several times that the Seoni area (spelled as Seeonee in the story) comprises the southern part of the Jungle. During times of severe drought, when a huge rock known as the Peace Rock is exposed above the water line, animals both predator and prey gather to drink in peace without fear of attack, as they agree not to hunt one another when they come to quench their thirst. Colonel Hathi and his herd are said to patrol the jungle, as part of cross-country marches. Trivia *In Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, players can access textureless maps of The Jungle Book world through the use of a cheat device, including King Louie's throne room (which is the only one with textures). *While the exact location of this particular Indian jungle is not specified in the film, it can be assumed that it is somewhere in the Madhya Pradesh region as it shares similar animal life, ancient ruins and fauna as shown in the films. In the book, Rudyard Kipling states that the area in which the story takes place is the Seoni region of Madhya Pradesh (spelled as Seeonee in the book). Unlike in the story and films, the real Seoni area is not an actual jungle, but a deciduous forest. *The 2016 adaptation of The Jungle Book is the only Disney adaptation of the Jungle Book to show the Water Truce and Peace Rock, which play prominent roles in the original stories by Rudyard Kipling. *Shere Khan is the self-proclaimed ruler of the Seoni jungle. *In earlier drafts of The Jungle Book, it was revealed that the jungle was hit by a flood shortly before the movie began. The flood claimed the lives of several travelers, including Mowgli's birth parents, but Mowgli survived in a canoe and was washed away deep into the jungle where Bagheera eventually found him. However, this was scrapped from the final product as Walt Disney preferred a more peaceful setting. Gallery Jungle Book 2016 3.jpg Jungle Book 2016 31.png 0915junglebook01.jpg Jungle Book 2016 45.png Jungle Book 2016 47.png Jungle Book 2016 76.jpg The Jungle Book 2016 Still.jpg Screen Shot 2016-05-11 at 8.49.22 PM.png The Jungle Book 2016 (film) 01.png Category:Forests Category:Jungle Book locations Category:Jungles Category:Disney INFINITY locations Category:Heroes' residences Category:Villain's lair Category:Disney Crossy Road locations Category:Epic Mickey locations